The Silver Lining Shall Come
by Iluvhorses1997
Summary: Jake saves Sam from a rather not good happening, and he is kidnapped!  Who are these strange kids hanging around Flick?  Who do they look like!  Will Sam and Jake's family be able to save him before something terrible happens?
1. Chapter 1

**I really don't need to be publishing a new story! I hope you like it though! It's my second sad story... Please review! No flames. There is a difference from flames and constructive criticism. I got the idea from FiveFleurHavens's story You Are My Sunshine.**

**Enjoy! Any thoughts or concerns, just tell me :) Review!**

Sam couldn't believe a word anyone around her said. Jake was gone. It was her fault. All her fault. She should be the one gone. She shuddered thinking about what could be happening to him. He could be hurt. Dead. A long shuddering sigh escaped her. She didn't want to eat, she didn't want to take a bath, she didn't want to sleep, she didn't want to do anything at all. She curled up on the bed and cried.

_**Flashback**_

"_Ow!" The rough looking man grabbed her, and attempted to shove her into a new looking black car. She chomped down on his hand, but he didn't let go of her. She had no idea who the man was, or why he was after her. He grabbed her in an inappropriate way, and she screamed._

_After she screamed everything went black._

_She opened her eyes and saw Jake fighting. There was blood streaming from his nose. You could tell that the other man was the strongest. Jakes fists were clenched and Sam could see his bleeding knuckles. She gasped, and the man looked at her. A sinister smile came over his face. Jake plowed into him. The two men were rolling around on ground. She knew what she had to do. She got up and ran. She ran faster than she had ever ran before, or ever would again. She ran till her feet hurt, and then she ran even faster. She arrived at her house, but it hurt too much to open the door, so she rang the doorbell. She didn't just ring it once, she rang it at least twenty times before Brynna opened the door. _

_Sam, still panting for breath grabbed her step mom and pulled her towards Gram's Buick. "Sam, what are you doing?" Sam tried to answer but her chest hurt to much to talk. Brynna pulled away. "Sam, talk to me!" Sam ran into the house and grabbed her dads shotgun, and got in the drivers seat of the Buick. If Brynna wouldn't come with her she would do this alone. Needless to say, that since Sam was only fifteen, and barely had her learners permit Brynna jumped in the car too._

"_Sam, you tell me what is going on."_

_Sam opened her mouth. "Jake. Some g-guy." She was panting for breath trying to recover from those three words._

"_What do you mean?" Sam couldn't say anything. It hurt too much. She couldn't will herself to suffer the pain to explain. She stepped on the gas. _

"_Sam you are going **way **over the speed limit." Sam didn't care. She wanted to get to Jake before it was too late!_

"_Sam, slow down!" Finally in frustration Brynna reached her foot across Sam's leg and stomped on the brake._

_A wild cat look came into Sam's eyes. And she kicked Brynna's foot away and stomped on the gas. No one was going to keep her from Jake._

_She got to the place where they had been, and saw one thing. Jake's hat. She had collapsed right there. There was blood on the rim of Jake's hat._

_**Back to normal**_

Sam couldn't remember what happened what happened after that. The first memory she had had after that was holding a knife to her throat, and Bryna, Dad, and Gram trying to pull the knife out of her hand.

She couldn't find her knife. Someone had hid it. She cried till she had no tears left to cry. Her life was falling apart.

_**Jake's POV**_

He was waking up. Man his head hurt! But he was alive! Where was Sam? As soon as he could he opened his eyes and looked for Sam. He was wearing a gag, and there was a cut on his wrist. He felt a large bump on his head as well.

He heard voices in the next room.

"Yeah boss." "I told you I wanted the girl!" "I tried! I really did, but he jumped out of nowhere!" "I told you about him! I told you! He's got this puppy dog crush on her that everyone but she can see, and follows her everywhere!" There were several swear words coming from the room. All from the second voice. Who was he? His voice sounded familiar.

A door to the room he was in opened. Flick! Flick spotted him and let out a string of cuss words.

"What is Ely doin in here! I thought you were after Forster!"

"Yeah so did I. However Reynard here seems to think otherwise!" The door opened again to bring in a young man about his own age and a boy that looked about twelve.

"I told you boys to wait outside." Flick was growling at the two boys. The younger one shrank back, but the older one glared.

The older one looked like someone he should know, and the younger one did as well. He just didn't know who. His eyes shut with the pain shooting through his head, and the blackness claimed him again.

**BTW I will NOT update until I get at least five reviews, and, first two reviewers will get some sort of inside info :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took so long to update after the 5 reviews I requested. And thank you so much for reviewing! Please keep reviewing! :)**

When nobody was looking Sam would feed some of her food to the new puppy. The puppy that Jake had given her for her fifteenth birthday. The puppy had been abandoned at the side of the road and Jake had thought that Sam might want a new puppy. She had named the puppy Rani. She was a beautiful puppy... But got into more mischief than you could ever imagine. But Sam loved her anyway.

She wasn't going to eat until they found Jake. Dead or alive. If he was alive she was going to admit about her feelings for him. If dead... She knew where a gun was. She closed her eyes again. What was she thinking? She'd once known a girl back when she lived with Aunt Sue, who had been suicidal. She had convinced her not to kill herself, and now the girl was one of the most bubbly and friendly girls you would ever meet, but now she felt that way?

She decided to take a shower. She showered until the water got cold, and then she sat down on the bottom of the tub and cried and cried. She cried until she was shivering and cold. And even then she didn't move from the spot. She missed Jake so much.

_**At the Ely's**_

"Why would he have attacked someone bigger and stronger than him? For no reason?" The newest police officer, Mr. Shields, was questioning the Ely family.

"I'm sure it was because of Sam." "Are you saying that Sam sent him into a trap?" "No, I am saying that the man attacked Sam, and Jake was protecting her."

This had been going on for about thirty minutes. "I see. Are Sam and Jake in a relationship?" "No. But anyone who knows him can tell that he loves her."

"Okay, so you are thinking that the man attacked Sam, and somehow Jake saw him attacking her, and attacked the man in attempts to keep her from getting hurt?"

Maxine sucked in an irritated breath. This man was driving her crazy. Just like her Ely men too, but it was expected from them.

"Yes sir, that is what I'm saying." "Okay Mrs. Ely, that's all, I will come back when I have more questions to ask you." "Okay. Feel free to drop in anytime." _Not! _

_**In the hide away of the bad guys**_

Jake felt a nudge on his side and awoke to the younger boy peering into his face. "Hungry?" He was handed a plate. On it was eggs, bacon and one pancake.

He looked down at his hands. They weren't tied.

"You shouldn't run. Mr. Link, and Mr. Raymond will hurt you." "What about Flick?" "I don't know what he'd do." The boy stiffened at the mention of Flick.

Jake ate like he hadn't eat for a week. Whoever had done the cooking sure was good at it. It wasn't as good as his mom's cooking, but it was still good.

"My name's Dustin. Your name is Jake right?" Jake nodded. Why did this boy want to know that?

The older boy walked in the room. "Dustin. Come on."

Dustin took the plate from Jake's hands and left the room with the older boy. Jake watched them leave and then began to try to untie the ropes on his legs.

Man those ropes were tight! He tugged one direction, then the other. The rope did dig into his ankles a little bit, but he struggled anyway. He had almost gotten the ropes untied and was ready to bolt out the door when he heard a voice behind him.

"Wouldn't do that if I were you Ely."


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the next chapter. :) Please do review. **

Jake slowly turned to see who it was. Flick. "You ain't going nowhere." "Why not?" "Because, if you do, your little Sammy girl will get badly hurt. Surely you don't want your little girlfriend hurt do you?" Jake's fist itched so bad to punch Flick. To wipe the smirk now on his face off.

"Do you!" Jake shook his head. "Then you're going to do what we tell you to." Jake watched Flick warily as he walked away.

"Dustin move or I'm gonna make you move!" Jake heard a slap, and a moment later a frightened looking Dustin ran into the room.

"Pst." Dustin walked over to Jake and whispered, "My, I mean, Flick told me not to talk to you." Jake allowed his head to drop into his lap.

"Sorry."

Dustin went to the other side of the room, and watched while Jake thought. He was lonely too. Matt didn't talk much to anyone in his family. He didn't see the use. The only one that listened was Dustin, but he didn't want to worry Dustin too much.

What could Flick want? He was just one Jake! What could he do to help them?

The slam of the outside door made him jump. It was the form of a woman, but Jake couldn't tell who she was.

Dustin could though, because he lunged himself at her and hugged her and kissed her.

The other boy came out, and said two words, "Going out." "Take him Matt." Matt sighed but jerked his head for Jake to follow.

"Leave." "Me?" "Yeah." "Why?" "If you don't you'll more then likely get hurt." "But won't you get in trouble for letting me leave?" "So?" "I can't." "Why?" "They might get Sam next." Matt sighed. "Fine." "But Matt?" "Hm?" "Could you maybe find a way to tell my family and Sam that I'm okay?" "If I get sent to town I'll make sure it gets to her." "Thanks."

Matt grunted. He didn't want to talk anymore, and hoped that Jake would get that.

_**River Bend**_

Sam held her knife to her wrist. To cut or not to cut? That was the question. She wondered what the answer would be. Even she didn't know. All of a sudden she got an urge to throw the knife across the room. She followed that impulse. The knife stuck in the wall right next to the wall sticker of a white stallion.

She pretended that the sticker horse was the Phantom. Where was the Phantom? If he had come at least once she wouldn't be so depressed, but it seemed that he was avoiding her.

Sam wanted to hurt herself, but she didn't want to bleed. The images of Jake's bone sticking through his skin and all that blood. No. She couldn't cut herself.

Instead she began hitting her head on the wall. She hit hard, and on the hardest part of her wall. She knocked herself out doing that, and that is where her dad found her the next morning.

_**Three ponies ranch**_

"Mom, Mr. Shields is back!" "Thank you Nate."

"Mrs. Ely! Have you found anymore out about the whereabouts of your son?" "No. We know that he's been kidnapped, but we don't know by who, and we don't know where they took him. We went over this yesterday."

"Oh, right."

"Did you find out anymore about him?" "No. But we ran tests and the blood on his hat is his blood.

"I hate to say it Ma'am, but I think someone may have _murdered_ your son."

**Please can I have at least 5 more reviews? Please? (Puppy dog eyes)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Finally I'm updating!**

Maxine stood straight up, "_Murdered_?" She clutched her chest. Her baby boy. Her baby boy! He couldn't be dead.

_Oh God, please please don't let Jake be dead, I'm begging! Please, let him be alive!_

Mr. Shields nodded grimly. "Yes murdered. We saw his hat after all, with the blood? And we found traces of blood on the road. He's probably dead, or gravely injured." He looked truly sad.

"Ma'am, do you know of _anyone_ that would want your son dead, for any reason whatsoever?"

Maxine started to shake her head, when Luke came in, "Honey, what's wrong?"

Maxine couldn't answer, and turned to her husband, burying her head in his chest and sobbing.

"Sir, what's going on?" He looked hard at the police man, ready to clock him if necessary.

"I have bad news. I just told your wife, but, I think your son may have been murdered."

Luke's heart nearly stopped at that, "Are you sure?"

"Not positive, but nearly all the evidence is pointing towards that. Blood on his hat, blood on the ground." The man sighed, "If he's not dead he's probably badly injured."

Maxine sobbed harder into her husbands chest, clinging to his shirt.

"We need to know if there's anyone that might have foul intentions towards your son, or want him dead?"

Luke sighed, "The only ones I can think of is Curtis Flickinger, or Linc Slocum."

"Your reasons for believing that?" Mr. Shields paused with his pen hovering above the paper.

"Flick has issues with Indians, which my son is half Shoshone Indian, and I would assume the same about Slocum."

The man wrote it all down. "I'm not sure I should tell you this, but Mr. Flickinger has escaped prison. I heard he was after his two boys and his wife."

"Wife?"

"Yes, she left him a long time ago because he was abusive toward her and their boys."

"You are looking for him right?" Luke couldn't believe Flick would be so cruel toward his own flesh and blood.

"Of course we are. We're going to double the search now that we know he's a suspect. As for Mr. Slocum, he's still where he's supposed to be."

With that the man left the two parents crying quietly together over their son.

**River Bend**

"Wyatt, I'm worried about Sam," Gram looked long and hard at her son.

Wyatt sat down at the table and buried his head in his hands, "I know, I am too, but what am I supposed to do?"

Gram sighed, "I don't know, but I'm afraid she'll try to do something drastic, like take her own life, or start cutting herself."

"What makes you think that?" Wyatt was sitting up straight now, looking directly at his mother.

"Her knife was embedded in the wall of her room. Like she'd been about to cut herself, but then decided not to, and threw it into the wall. I think I'm going to keep it in my sock drawer for now, and hopefully she won't go looking for it."

Wyatt shook his head, moaning, "Are you serious?"

Gram nodded, "And look at her now, she's down by the river, dangling her feet, and probably crying."

Wyatt looked.

"I think the poor girl blames herself for Jake being missing."

Wyatt nodded in agreement. "What was she doing out there anyway?" _Why was my only daughter out there where she could get jumped in the first place!_

"Probably looking for that Phantom of hers."

"I would be fine if he disappeared off the face of the earth. I can't let him hurt her again."

Gram sighed again, "I know Wyatt, I know. I have clothes that need to get in the washer, maybe go out and talk to Sam?"

**The Bad Guy Hideout**

Jake was drifting in and out of blackness. When he was out of the darkness he would be praying.

_Please God, help my family. Please get me out of here alive. If you get me out safely I will tell Sam my feelings for her. The feelings I've had ever since I can remember._

Dustin and Matt came back in, Matt shook him, and when Jake's eyes opened he whispered, "I left a message with Clara."

Jake nodded his thanks then before he could say anything else, the blackness once more claimed him.

**Good, bad in between? Review and let me know! Oh and don't worry the Ely's will take a more direct route to finding Jake eventually.**


End file.
